


Copyrats

by EmeraldBitch



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic Nezushi, M/M, Rats shenanigans, The best kind of nezushi, This fic is old af omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ones learn from adults. Even a certain band of mice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copyrats

He ignored it at first, pinned it to Shion's uncanny ability to tame seemingly wild animals; from intelligent mice to trained mutts. His Majesty- no, _Princess_ charms animals like snake charmers charms snakes, mesmerize them with his lovely voice, lure them with his gentle hands.

He remembered Inukashi's rants. It seems that her dogs are losing their touch. Practically edge-less whenever Shion is around. "The puppies will grow into fangless fluffs at this rate!" Inukashi fumed.

It was surprisingly handy, too. The look on Sasori's face after his rabid rats betrayed him was very satisfying. Not as satisfying as a proper kick at the bastard's gut but close enough.

Now, he is just annoyed. Not at Shion. He's annoyed at his mice. Cravat, Hamlet, and Tsukiyo developed irritating habits that may or may not originated from him, " _Great. Just great,"_ he thought. He cannot tell them off properly if he is personally guilty at the acts. He may be hypocritical in the past but those times where different. Their lives depended on it.

Then again, his sanity might be the one on the line this time.

He cannot caress Shion's unruly white locks now. Not when there's another buried in it. Cravat seems to enjoy monopolizing His Majesty's crowning glory lately. Even resorting to biting its hurt ( _physically dammit, physically_ ) master.

Sleep was also a chore. Nothing lulls him to sleep like sleeping close to his hot-bottle of a bed mate's warmth while attaching himself on the other's nape. But that was taken from him, too. He blamed the darkness and Tsukiyo's dark fur for not noticing the little rodent the first night it took what was rightfully his. Tsukiyo, it appears, had taken a liking to sleeping on the airhead's nape.

But the breaking point was Hamlet's little stunt. Cheeky little Hamlet decided that he like to have a taste of His Majesty's lips. No-that is the last straw.

When Shion was away to wash Inukashi's dogs, " _Good… Torment another pet owner,"_ he rounded up the mice and talked to them about the circumstances. Index finger pointed around and supine palm emphasized. Chirps and squeaks were the form of protest. When the deal was over, the final bargain was extra crumbs after dinner. Their heated agreement witnessed by the water-logged Shion. "You guys are worse than copycats." Nezumi groaned.

"And you are just like a princess from a fairy tale, Nezumi!" greeted the ever-oblivious airhead.

_Please…_

_Be thankful you successfully tamed me, too._

"Shut up… Where's my "I'm home" kiss?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this here. This fic was written back in 2013 omg


End file.
